Gift From Above
by Takuma
Summary: Amnesia. It truly is a gift from above. Even the mighty prince of saiyans succumbed to such a phenomenon. For the sake of the earth, I hope it's permanent. Especially with Goku's crazy idea of saving Vegeta from death. I hope we don't live to regret it.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note: Gift From Above, Rating PG-13 (for now), Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma

READ THIS BEFORE GOING ONTO THE STORY.

This is a complete remake of the AU, "Year of the Saiyans". This will be a completely AU from the Saiyan Saga through the rest of the timeline.

I've read many stories with various characters having amnesia, but understand it's purely coincidence if you think this story may be similar to another. There are way too many fanfics in this world, and it's hard to keep up with all their plot lines. XD

I actually made this fanfic in response to Gravidy's "Prayers into the Infinity". My new version of "Year of the Saiyans" was inspired by Gravidy's story, but not copied. At the very end of "Prayers into the Infinity", Bulma and Goku have a conversation--

(" Did you love him?" he asks.

I shake my head slowly, "No…" and then I smile sadly, ironically, "But I could have. Maybe in another life.")

You can say my story is based on Bulma and Vegeta "in another life".

Please review and give me feedback about the progress of the story. The more encouragement or feedback (positive or negative) I receive for this story will encourage me to continue. And since I AM a college student, time is something I normally don't have. I want to finish it, but you guys will need to give me that positive boost to continue. :) Sound good?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and most defiantly not Dragonball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and any companies associated with the manga and anime of the Dragonball/Z/GT Sagas.


	2. Gift From Above: Amnesia

Vegeta opened his eyes. A bright light instantly invaded his dilated pupils. He groaned closing his eyes once more. His head was pounding too much for comfort. A welcomed pain. His limbs felt like lead. He tested out his arm movement. They were not responsive. As he tried shifting his body on the surface he lay, pain shot up his spine. He gritted his teeth. 'Damn it all!' his mind cursed as he began panting from his screaming limbs. 'What the hell happened?' the saiyan mentally asked as he tried opening his eyes once more.

What was going on?

------

_Flashing lights._

_Throwing punches._

_Pummeled to the ground._

_Pain..._

------

As Vegeta's vision cleared, he began taking in his surroundings. Straight ahead, his eyes focused on a soft aqua hued wall. It was blank. He reached into his mind searching for anything that would give him answers. Nothing. Just like the wall. His obsidian eyes turned to the right. He saw a white curtain shielding him from wandering eyes.

Or was it to keep his eyes from wandering?

He turned his vision to the left. His eyes widened slightly. Out a window, his eyes captured blue. Deep, rich blue.

-------

_He saw it. The deep blue spoken of by his fallen comrade._

_The color enchanted him as he neared it._

_He couldn't become attached._

_No._

_This blue wouldn't last long._

_It would become a mud ball..._

-------

His eyes flashed as he saw beyond the blue. He saw buildings, skyscrapers, and planes. What were those noises his ears were picking up? Voices? Talking? Crying? Shouting? Laughing?

-------

_He felt the laughter caught in his throat._

_This civilization stood no chance._

------

There was life outside this secluded room, this secluded existence. That was refreshing to know. He felt loneliness for too long. Why would that bother him so much now? Mentally, he felt he could handle the seclusion, hide it from everyone. What was the phrase? Grin and bear it.

He felt his eyes become heavy once more. His mind began shutting down as a dark void began to overcome him.

Until a later time.

His body needed all the rest it could.

-----

_A man in an orange gi stood before him, his face blotted from view._

_He felt himself crouch down as they stood on unstable surfaces._

_Even this vision started to fade._

_Until a later time._

------

Bulma walked into the room with the doctor. Her arms were crossed as she observed the unconscious saiyan. He laid there, completely helpless. The only reason why he was still alive was the life support, feeding tubes, and IV's. Even then, these medical mysteries were keeping the saiyan alive-- just barely. He had not moved since he arrived five weeks ago. The saiyan was still in a comatose state. She knew not why Goku insisted on keeping this saiyan alive, especially since he almost killed his comrade without second thought those weeks ago. How Vegeta aided in the deaths of Chaotzu, Tien, Piccolo... Yamcha. She held back tears.

Bulma glanced at his vital signs. Everything was steady, rhythmic, and unchanging... just like his comatose state.

She couldn't understand why Goku woke up only hours after the battle and mentally function like nothing happened. Same with Krillin and Gohan. Both were up and talking like nothing happened. Yes, they still wore the hospital garb and bandages from the traumatic battle, but their spirits were still kept high.

Bulma didn't know if Goku hit his head too hard during battle or what. It was still unbelievable how Goku asked for her and Roshi to retrieve the saiyan's bodies.

Vegeta was just a little ways away from Krillin and Goku. Falling in and out of consciousness, Krillin recalled how Vegeta's space pod descended. He destroyed the descending space craft with his destructive disk of energy. Both saiyans had no way of escaping this planet they came to destroy.

Goku's request of bringing Vegeta back for medical treatment defied all logic given to the earthlings. What baffled them further was his request in finding Nappa and doing the same. That saiyan was definitely as good as dead. But Bulma didn't question Goku's request, as he collapsed into deep sleep after those words were uttered.

Looking at the saiyan prince, Bulma merely stared at the fallen warrior. He had so many stitches from the battle. All minor cuts and bruises were long gone. They disappeared after the third day he was admitted into the hospital. He still had many broken and bruised bones. Some of his muscles were completely severed from their joints inside the body. Internal bleeding was still something the doctors kept an eye on, and the lack of nutrition the saiyan received was starting to show. Everyday, Bulma saw muscle decay from the once proud saiyan prince who came to destroy everything she knew and loved.

She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh.

Nappa wasn't any better.

He would be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life. When he came into the hospital, the doctors said at best he would be in a wheel chair. Bulma's eyes darkened. Such a fate to fall upon the big brute. Once a proud saiyan general became nothing more than a shell of his former self. Other than eating his meals, Nappa would stare out of his window watching the sky change from morning to dusk.

Even though Nappa was the enemy, she couldn't help but pity the saiyan.

From what Goku told her, Vegeta disowned Nappa-- the ultimate dishonor and left the saiyan for dead. Goku had hopes Nappa may want to start over and live life as a human. In the real world, that would never be possible. The saiyans were ruthless killers who knew nothing more than the love of shed blood. But with Goku around, who defied all odds, anything was possible. Especially with that likable and contagious optimism-- Goku was always cheerful to those in his circle of influence. Many people changed because of it.

'Who knows?' Bulma mentally stated, 'Anything is possible.'

Vegeta lay there still. His breathing rhythmic, pulse stable, but still comatose.

"Doctor?" she finally spoke, as he looked over the records on his clip board.

The old gentleman kindly smiled to the business woman and inventor. "Yes, Miss Bulma?"

Nipping at her lip, the female shook her head in sadness. "Let me know if Vegeta's status changes. I'll be visiting the other patients."

"Yes, Miss Bulma. You will be the first to know."

With that said, she turned around and left the room. Both she and the doctor missed the slight raise of the saiyan's blood pressure and his squinted obsidian eye, as he watched the woman leave. As soon as she was gone, he relaxed and closed his eye. Now he could put a face to the mysterious voice in his dreams. He had a feeling he never met her before, but she obviously took great care in checking up on him. That was something he could not ignore. He was indebted to her kindness and consideration. He never left without repaying his debts in full.

If only he knew her true intentions...

The doctor glanced at the screen noticing the slight movement in blood pressure rhythm before looking to the saiyan. His eyes were closed as he rested there silently. He knew as a doctor that any slight change may very well be a sign. Good or bad, it was a sign regardless.

"Mr. Vegeta?" spoke the doctor tentatively.

The old man was well aware of how dangerous this alien was. He was still baffled with the saiyan physiology and how quickly the body repaired itself. Over the weeks, the doctor started becoming less and less fearful around the saiyan. Asleep, the patient was no problem. But now that he was starting to waken...

"Mr. Vegeta?" softly called the human.

Maybe that movement of blood pressure was nothing. A mere glitch in the system...

Slowly, the saiyans dark eyes began opening. His dilated pupils slowly became smaller as he began looking around. The alien's eyes locked onto the old man who fearfully stared down at the wakened saiyan. Vegeta's eyebrows wrinkled for the first time in weeks as he stared at the man with intensity. Under the life support mask, his lips started to move, but were stopped as the saiyan began gagging. The saiyan felt his stomach clench and the contents begin to come up his throat.

The doctor gasped as he tore off the breathing mask before slowly pulling out the long feeding tube. It was out in time for the saiyan to vomit the softened food his body desperately lived off of for weeks. Turning Vegeta's head to the side to empty his stomach contents, the doctor sighed as the feeding machine continued to deposit the softened food onto the now soiled bed sheets. Pushing the tube to the other side of the bed prevented more mess from falling on his patient. The doctor would need to call in a few nurses to clean this mess. Looking back to the saiyan, the doctor waited until the saiyan took in much needed air. Vegeta gasped before closing his eyes. His face and mouth were covered in vomit.

Pressing a button to the nurses station, the doctor went to the backside of the room to gather a few paper towels, which he moistened with water. He took care to walk over the gooey mess the saiyan made on the floor. As he stood beside the saiyans' turned head, he began to clean his face and lips of the vomit.

The doctor chided himself. He should have warned Vegeta from attempting to talk. It would only set off his gagging reflex in the back of his throat.

Still gasping for deep breathes, the saiyan's eyes clenched as he coughed a little more, no doubt to rid of the remaining food chunks lodged not so nicely near his windpipes.

A nurse ran into the room and stood in awe as she watched the older doctor try and help clean up his patient. The mess that was once over looked filled her vision. Vomit was spewed over the floor and sheets, and she saw more mess being created by the feeding machine on the other side of the bed. Keeping down the bile in her throat, she looked into the hall and shouted, "We need backup!"

------

Bulma stood beside her friend's bed side with a smile. Goku laughed as he tried scratching his head with the fully bandaged hand. It was quite a sight. He was still in good spirits. 'Just like Goku...'

"Any news about Vegeta or Nappa?" asked Goku as he smiled widely. Hope was clearly written in his eyes. No doubt he would be the best friend these two men never had, if they would only allow it. He waited with a smile, and Bulma mentally prepared her findings.

"Well," started Bulma with a grin. The grin was for show. Mentally, she was planning ways to kill these saiyans because of the sins they caused against her friends... and boyfriend. Still, the plastic smile remained. She decided to start off with the pro rather than the con. "Nappa seems to be responding a little more to us helping him. He thanked the nurse for bringing in his food earlier today."

Goku's grin widened and laughed cheerfully. "That's excellent news! I can't wait to visit him myself!" he optimistically stated before his eyes became thoughtful. "I wonder if he'd like to play cards with Gohan, Krillin, and myself one of these days. I think he would like 'Go Fish'."

Bulma smiled. Only Goku would say something like that...

The cheerful saiyan looked up to his friend as she became silent. "What of Vegeta? Any improvement?" Bulma tried keeping a smile on her lips, for Goku, but it wavered. Her long time friend noticed it. "Nothing, huh?"

Bulma sighed, another motion she used to convince Goku she thought like him regarding the saiyans. "The doctors are doing all they can. His metabolism is slowly eating up his muscle mass."

"So," stated Goku with a grim expression, "He may not make it."

"Tomorrow's another day," replied Bulma with a shrug. "There may be some improvements by tomorrow. At least he's stable enough to survive a little longer... compared to when he first arrived."

Goku nodded, "I guess that's better than nothing--"

"We need backup!"

Bulma turned her head to the open door of the hospital room. She saw some nurses running down the hall. If she wasn't mistaken, they were headed to Vegeta's room...

Her eyes widened as she looked down to Goku. The saiyan's grim look turned into excite as he grinned a toothy grin, "You might want to go check on Vegeta again. His energy... he's awake."

With a small gasp, Bulma took a step back before glancing at the hallway. She hesitated before looking back to her friend, who smiled. "Go to him. I'm not going anywhere." She numbly nodded her head before dashing out of the room and to the familiar room down the hall. Her feet lightly tapped against the floors. She ran as quickly as she could to the overly crowded room.

Goku watched as a knowing smile curled onto his lips. Looking to the ceiling, he felt his heart warm. There was something he knew would happen... something big between his long time friend and recent saiyan rival. As he felt out their energies, he felt Bulma's ki fluctuate. She was obviously in awe at what was happening... and Vegeta?

The saiyan paused.

What was this?

Goku felt out again and paused, his mind reeling over this new information. Something wasn't right. What was it? He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He could feel that small difference. There was no malice, anger, hatred... Goku's eyes widened.

He missed his wife walking into the room with a large picnic basket. She looked to her husband with a tilted head.

"Is something wrong, Goku?"

Why didn't Goku notice this before? This changes everything!

Looking to his wife, Goku smiled, "I think fate has twisted positively for us."

"Why do you say that? Did one of those evil saiyans kick the bucket?" his wife snapped, as she began setting out the delectable dishes of home-cooked food.

Goku pouted. "Don't say such nasty things about them, Chichi. You're far from the truth."

Chichi glared at her husband. He instantly fell into fear; his wife turned away to set up more food. "How can I be far from the truth if our little Gohan had to suffer such from those horrible monsters?"

Goku gave a wary grin as his wife gave him her attention, "I don't know what happened or why it happened, but it's Vegeta's ki. It no longer feels evil!"

His wife furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and anger for such a thing to be suggested. "What?"

------

Bulma shoved her way into the room as the nurses began attending to the once comatose saiyan. Bulma's blue eyes saw a nurse turn off the feeding machine, and she saw the huge mess left behind by the machine left on the floor... and sheets... and other side of the floor beside the doctor?

'That can't be right.'

Bulma watched as the doctor placed a sterile latex glove on his right hand before speaking, "Vegeta, open your mouth. I'm going to try and clean this vomit out of your mouth." She saw a tube from some other machine in his left hand. She decided to keep silent; she watched the doctor suck out the mush from the saiyan's mouth, as he continued to cough. The coughs were suppressed, but they were also on the verge of no control.

The saiyan's bare hand began to weakly move up towards his throat. He was trying to stablize his own movements, no matter how feeble his attempts were. Bulma couldn't stand back and watch any longer.

As the nurses were hastily cleaning up the mess on the floor and on the sheets, Bulma expertly dodged their movements thanks to her training in the Capsule Corp labs. There were days people would flood into specific parts of the lab. Just to get through to the other side, she needed to carefully pass all the laborers engaged in dangerous tasks. When Bulma finally reached Vegeta, she carefully grasped his hand. His head jerked slightly at the touch her hand gave his weak one. Even at the strength of a human, she was able to keep his arm away from his neck troubling the doctor. His eyes snapped to her determined ones.

Recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. His body became limp, as he watched her with his cold obsidian eyes. Her warm blue eyes instantly calmed his motions.

His mind reeled.

'It's her!'

"Calm down," her soothing voice stated as her other hand began to run along his aching arm. "It will be over in a moment," she confirmed.

Her soothing voice...

The suction tube was removed from his oral cavity. He finally broke his gaze from the woman adorned in blue. He violently coughed before turning his head toward the doctor spitting out a small glob of vomit to the floor. His body calmed down. He breathed easy after that. Bulma glanced to the doctor waiting for him to speak.

The older man gave a small sigh of relief before removing the soiled gloves. He threw them in the hazardous trash reciprocal. "Thank you everyone," stated the doctor. Soon after, some of the nurses began leaving. Bulma's eye contact met the old doctor. He smiled, "It's okay to let him go Bulma."

She nodded and released his arm.

Vegeta immediately felt the warmth leave his cold arm.

"I thought you said I'd be the first to know if something happened," jokingly pointed out Bulma.

The doctor scratched the back of his balding head. "You were the second to find out."

She crossed her arms. "More like twentith person! Did you see how many nurses there were?" As Bulma turned her attention away from the human down to the saiyan, she was instantly captivated. His eyes locked onto hers again. A small smile cracked on his lips. Bulma didn't miss it. Every smile she saw this saiyan give on the television during his fights with her friends were sardonic, hateful, evil...

"What part of the day is it?" he asked her.

Bulma turned her head to a wall clock. "It's almost 10 AM."

The resting man furrowed his eyebrows. He was not familiar with that terminology. It sounded so foreign. And yet... Around her, he didn't want to act like he had no idea what she meant. Obviously the old man knew exactly what she was talking about. The man made a comment about how he needed to attend a meeting or another later that day.

Vegeta mentally refused to act the fool.

In response to her comment, Vegeta nodded his head in affirmation and looked outside. Obviously, 10 A.M (what ever that was) was when the sun shinned brightly almost in mid-sky.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the saiyan.

He looked into her eyes again. He felt his insides melt from her concern.

Bulma held back the scorns and sneers she had for the saiyan. If she blew this up, it would be all over. She would really be in deep crap if Vegeta remembered his past sins against her and her deceased friends...

The doctor paused as he looked over Vegeta's symptoms again. The man was responsive. He had severe head trauma. The doctor was surprised the saiyan could speak cognitively. He seemed aware of his surroundings and responsive to different situations...

Pulling out a light, the doctor looked at his patient. "Vegeta, I just want to do a quick examination to see how alert your sense are."

"My body can barely move," stated the saiyan with slight annoyance, frustrated his focus was no longer on the woman beside him. Couldn't the old man just leave already?

"Yes, but let me check and see what motor and mental coordinations work properly. Okay?" kindly asked the doctor, as he held up ten fingers. "Count to ten."

Vegeta sighed.

"Ees, Knu, Fi, Znu, Kci, Chuq, Xip, Tkut, Omunkix, Bqa."

Both Bulma and the doctor looked at each other. They didn't now what to say. Either he was just joshing with them, or he spoke to them in his native alien tongue. It sounded like nothing of the earth.

Vegeta looked to the humans expectantly.

"In english, we mean," stated the doctor. "Please count to ten."

"I just did," stated Vegeta becoming a little irritated.

"Please do it again," stated the doctor with a regretful smile, "But listen to yourself as you say it again."

Vegeta sighed.

"Ees, Knu, Fi, Znu..." as he listened to himself, he knew something wasn't right.

"Kci..."

His eyes became wide.

"Chuq, Xip..."

Oh no.

"Tkut..."

'What's going on here?' he mentally asked himself.

" Omunkix..."

His breathing quickened as he finished the last word.

"Bqa."

Vegeta looked to the doctor in alarm. The old human instructed Vegeta to follow his fingers as it moved with his eyes.

------

_His opponents reflexes were lightning fast._

_Faster than he could see.._.

-----

"Now," stated the doctor as he held the lit light towards the saiyan's eye. "Look into the light."

The light engulfed his vision.

-----

_He knew he had to avoid the light at all costs._

_It shot towards him at any and every direction..._

------

Vegeta turned his head to the side, as a pained look crossed his features. The arm with the IV lifted, as if he were to shield himself from the light. Bulma noticed the tension in his muscles; he involuntary prepared for a dangerous attack. Just like on the battle field. She inwardly gasped. Realization occurred. He was having a flashback of the traumatic battle he and Goku endured.

Does he remember?

The doctor turned off the light before speaking, "You may put your arm down, nothing is going to happen." Vegeta's eyes remained shut as he prepared for the nonexistent attack. He then felt her fingers carefully wrap around his tense arm. His eyes opened slightly as she tried pushing his arm back down to the now bare bed. Vegeta's eyes were wild, but they slowly calmed down. Bulma held his gaze. Slowly but surely, the saiyan nodded his head.

The doctor sighed. "Good. Tell me the last thing you remember before waking up this morning."

'Morning,' mentally stated Vegeta as he recollected the response Bulma gave him earlier. '10 AM is in the morning.'

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up with a frown as he began to think back. All he saw was black... black and white spots. Everywhere...

"Black and white."

The doctor made a mental note. "Anything else? Think further back."

His mind was cloudy. As he mentally reached for a memory, his hand was zapped with electricity. He could not recall. Not now.

Vegeta shook his head side to side negatively. "I cannot remember."

Bulma's eyes widened in realization. Maybe fate will turn for the best. Maybe she wouldn't need to turn to more... gruesome means of disposing the potentially dangerous saiyans.

"This is my last question," confirmed the doctor as he looked into the saiyan's eyes. "What's your name?"

Vegeta sat there and closed his eyes. It was there... on the tip of his tongue... What was it again? Again, he reached into the pits of his mind to collect desired information. It was no where to be found.

Shameful.

Again, he shook his head negatively. "I... I don't know."

The doctor nodded his head, his lips firm as he grabbed for the medical records clipboard. He scribbled a few notes down on the paper. "Just as I thought."

Vegeta sat there, angry with himself. 'Why can't I remember?'

"Your name is Vegeta, by the way," stated the doctor as he scribbled some more notes on the records. The saiyan's eyes widened in recognition. "And from what I can diagnose, you have amnesia."

That was a foreign word to the saiyan. "Amnesia?"

"You've lost your memory, both long term and short. We stated your name many times before and during this small diagnostic exam, and you were responsive to your name. That's a good sign."

Bulma looked to the doctor, "So... he may regain his memory again?"

"Depends."

"How so?" asked Vegeta. No memory? How? What will happen if he knew nothing or had no recollection of past events? He started feeling a forming void in his chest... knowing he lost information that was once important to his being...

"Small things may trigger past memories, like passing by a person, eating lunch with friends... the light I just flashed in his eyes..."

Bulma gulped down some saliva that built in her mouth. "Could this amnesia be permanent?"

The doctor nodded. "There is a chance he may never remember with all the brain trauma he suffered."

Mentally praying, Bulma hoped for the amnesia to last forever. It would one less problem she and her friends needed to worry about-- if Vegeta ever turned against them to return to his evil ways. She looked back to him, as he smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile in return. "Don't be troubled... uh..."

"Bulma," the female replied.

The saiyan nodded, "Don't be troubled, Bulma. I know that once I receive my memories back, everything will be okay." Vegeta seemed so sure of himself, and he looked proud of his recollections. That worried Bulma.

"Best wishes," she replied with a forced smile. 'But I hope you never do receive your memories,' Bulma mentally added, 'ever.'

"Well, that's my cue," added the doctor, "Miss Bulma. I believe you have some business to attend to at Capsule Corp. Didn't you say you needed to leave by 10:30 AM?" asked the old doctor with a smile. He pointed to the wall clock. It was almost 11 AM. Her eyes widened.

'Already!' "Dammit," she whispered under her breath pulling a small capsule case from her back pocket. She missed the smirk that spread on Vegeta's lips, via her response. "I'm late for work," she uttered. Looking to the doctor, she respectfully bowed, "Thank you very much for all your help."

"It is my pleasure," replied the old man with a smile.

Looking back to Vegeta, she gave a cocky smile, "Later Sleeping Beauty." And she was out the door in a flash, vehicle capsule in hand.

Staring at the spot she just stood, the saiyan's lips dropped to a neutral expression. He was neither angry nor happy, sad nor cheerful. Looking to the doctor, he simply wrote a few more things before putting away his writing utensil. "Well, Vegeta, I think that's everything for now." The saiyan did nothing nor say anything. The doctor chuckled. "She'll return later tonight. She has an injured friend down the hall who has been staying in the hospital as long as you have."

"Oh."

Pausing a moment, the physician eyed the dull eyes of the warrior before something came to mind. His other saiyan patient, Goku, was in critical condition when he first arrived. Yet, he insisted on eating whole foods from day one. He could still use his jaw to chew the food and swallow it. The aged doctor chuckled as he held the clipboard to his side. Goku was fortunate to have such a passionate wife, may she be scolding Goku the entire time she fed him his dinner or giving him a kiss after every bite of food he took.

"Would you like for me to order the hospital cooks to prepare a light snack for you?" asked the doctor.

Vegeta's eyes immediately brightened. He turned to the doctor just as his stomach growled loudly. His face instantly turned red, as he looked away ashamed. Why he was ashamed of such a natural phenomena was beyond him. It must be something related to his past... his forgotten past. He gritted his teeth.

Damn that!

"I'll take that as a yes," confirmed the doctor with a laugh. "You saiyans are all the same!"

Vegeta's eyes widened.

'Saiyan?'

-------

_"The saiyans... a proud, diehard race..._

_"Forsaking our heritage... worse than death..."_

------

Vegeta blankly stared at the wall. Where were all these visions coming from?

The doctor noticed the far out look in Vegeta's eyes, and he visibly gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that... who knows what would trigger this killing machine's more lethal memories?

"Some food would be... acceptable," the saiyan stated softly.

The doctor smiled. 'Phew!' "I'll see that it is done. If you want more food just let the nurse know."

Vegeta made no response as his eyes became lazy. "Would you prefer to sleep instead, Vegeta? You've had quite an eventful day. Maybe I'll ask for the cooks to bring you some food later--"

"That is not necessary."

The human paused as the saiyan carefully turned his head to the side, "I'll wake up as soon as the food is brought over. That should be enough sleep for the time being."

The doctor nodded. "Your food will be here in about an hour."

Vegeta simply rested his head on the pillow giving no reply as the human left the room. His eyes slowly closed as fatigue from reawakening took its toll... This was, however, the second time he awoke in this strange room. Vegeta shifted his head to the side, his nose catching a small whiff of bile from the pillow... or was it his hair? It must be his hair. A nurse change out his messy pillow for a clean one. Oh well... he was washable. For now... he only cared about sleep.

And that's just what he did.


	3. The Art of Lying

**The Art of Lying**

"So..." started Goku as he picked up a card from the pile. "Amnesia, huh?" He glanced to Bulma as she sat in a near by chair. He noticed her glancing at the cards in her fingers. He noticed her bite her lip. It was a nervous habit she unknowingly picked up.

"Yeah. Apparently he doesn't remember anything other than colors," she replied before turning to Krillin. "Do you have any fives?" The bald martial artist handed her a card from his hand. She smiled before pairing it with another five from her hand. She carefully placed the two cards down before looking to Nappa, who had uncaringly joined in the game. "Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," the saiyan gruffly stated. He was still bedridden and still glum as the day he woke from the coma.

"Colors?" asked Goku with wide eyes, "Did Vegeta note any specific colors?"

Bulma nodded her head picking up a card from the pile. She smiled, as she paired it with another card from her hand. "Yeah. He said he remembers black and white. I have no idea what that might mean."

 Everyone around paused as Krillin rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Do you have any jacks, Gohan?"

The young boy, who sat beside the monk, shook his head side to side. "No sir. Go fish."

Krillin chuckled, "Your mother has you trained with these manners." His hand reached for the pile of cards. Gohan merely blushed before hiding his eyes in the cards. Moments passed. Silence loomed as Nappa looked at his cards making a decision for what card he would choose to look for. The saiyan set his cards on the white sheet of his hospital bed before sighing.

"Vegeta's memory was of space."

The humans and saiyans turned to the incapacitated warrior. He was silent for a few moments while Goku and Krillin looked at each other. Bulma felt her mouth dry from nervousness. Maybe Vegeta wouldn't have this amnesia for long. It would be to their frustration as well as horror if a strong warrior as Vegeta realized his rivalry with a certain earth-grown saiyan. That was something those in Goku's circle of friends refused to think about. And yet it was a terrible possibility.

After recollecting his thoughts, Nappa turned back to Bulma. "Most of our lives, Vegeta and I have traveled in space with the only intention of purging planets. After the destruction, we returned to the mother base to report our progress. The most time we ever traveled in space was over a three-year time span."

There was dead silence as Nappa looked to the other warriors in the room, who watched him in horror, Gohan especially. Nappa mentally glared at the boy. That child was so sheltered, he didn't know which way was up. He knew nothing about being a warrior-- sure that little boy had more latent power in his body than his father. Power meant nothing unless their was experience behind it. Picking up his cards, he glanced through them. "Have any of these?" Nappa asked gruffly, as he faced the card to Bulma.

Unexpectedly, she blinked before looking to her own hands. She shook her head, "I-I do not have any kings. Go fish."

The saiyan placed the card in his small stack before lowering his hand to the side of the bed. Gohan's small hand gave the saiyan warrior's bulky fingers the paper.

"Mr. Nappa?"

The saiyan looked down to the child who sat on the floor. "Do you have any kings?" The saiyan handed the child the card. Gohan smiled brightly before adding it to his ever increasing pile of pairs. "Thank you!" Nappa's lip curled into a snarl before he looked out the window, not caring when his own turn would happen.

"So," stated Bulma biting her lip again, "What are we going to do? What approach do we need to take around Vegeta? Although he may seem calm right now, he still has the potential to remember the past at any time." The female looked over to the silent saiyan. "No offense Nappa, but I think we should keep you and Vegeta as far away from each other as possible."

"Then where would we keep Nappa for the time being?"

"Here of course," stated Bulma with a frown setting her cards on the floor beside her, "He still has a long way down the road of recovery."

"Then where should Vegeta go?" asked Krillin setting his cards to the ground. Goku and Gohan followed the same actions of their friend. They turned to Bulma. She frowned.

"What?" she questioned becoming defensive.

Goku rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand. "Well... you're the genius in the group. You figure out the answers to all the hard stuff."

Bulma blew some air from her mouth before looking to the group, well, all except Nappa. He simply stared out the window. "I know Vegeta is in no condition to travel. I would have suggested that he remain with Goku during this time... that or go with Krillin to Kame House."

"A-are you insane Bulma?" shouted Krillin with wide eyes. "There's no way I can take him with m-me!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

"I'd be in this hospital longer than Goku and Gohan! I'm only human if you haven't realized! Besides," stuttered Krillin thinking of another excuse to keep the dangerous and potentially psychotic saiyan away from him, "what if Roshi decides to drag Vegeta into a drinking night? Remember the last time Goku downed a keg of beer?"

The female closed her eyes as her mind searched for said memory. And then it hit. Her face paled, and her eyes widened immediately. Not only did she remember, they had the moon back then. Goku, still with his tail, mistakenly looked into the sky while in a drunken stupor. It took a lot of lies to explain why Kami House was in ruins... and why there was now a hidden basement fifteen meters under the Kami House which was "oddly" in the shape of a Kame-Hame-Ha Wave.

Okay... so scratch the idea of Vegeta going to Kame House. Bulma nodded her head agreeing with Krillin. "We might need to cut off Vegeta's tail in the near future before he recovers from the amnesia too."

"Disgraceful!"

The group turned to the saiyan as his eyes widened in horror. They gave him confused stares just as the burly saiyan shook his head in denial. "I may have been disowned from the saiyan race, but I will never allow you to disgrace the prince of saiyans by cutting off his tail during his time of weakness!" He used his arms to shift himself easily into a sitting position. Obviously, the warrior's upper body strength was still intact. His eyes were blazing. It surprised those around that this man, this warrior who could not pass off a decent threat would still defend the prince who disowned him from his race?

'What loyalty,' mentally considered Bulma glancing to Goku as well. Goku also expressed that diehard loyalty to his friends and to what everything good represented. The saiyans' eyes were wide, as Nappa tried shifting his body towards the scheming group. Bulma could only nod. Maybe it was a saiyan trait-- to remain loyal to what they considered their own. Bulma then started to have a plan form in her mind... Maybe she could manipulate this situation so Vegeta would remain loyal to them, and not to anything evil.

'So what if brainwashing was looked down upon?' mentally questioned Bulma biting her lip once more, 'however, many more lives would be saved if we could get the prince to call earth his true home... it might work."

"Goku," stated Bulma. She looked up to her childhood friend, "Do you think Vegeta could stay with your family?"

The saiyan laughed nervously. "Well, I wouldn't mind it for one. He'd be a great sparring partner! I'm not sure if Chichi would be happy about it. She might also pull out the frying pan and smack him with it a few times if he angered her."

She completely forgot about Chichi's pan-happy ways. Vegeta had enough brain trauma to last anyone five thousand lifetimes. The last thing he needed was another whack to the head. Maybe that would actually trigger something and cause the saiyan prince to remember something. That something may link to his past; that could be trouble for the Z-warriors in the future. No... maybe Vegeta wouldn't be best suited in the Son home. Yeah, the fresh air, the vast open country, and Chichi's cooking were all pros to living with Goku; there was always those few factors that outweighed the good.

It was worth a shot.

"Why doesn't he stay with you Miss Bulma?" asked Gohan's soft child-like voice. "He still has a way to go in the recovery process. The doctor might want to keep an eye on him after all this brain trauma. There might be some negative repercussions Mr. Vegeta could face in the future."

Bulma stared at the five-year-old. Why did that child have to be so damn smart?

"You know..." stated Krillin a few moments later, "Gohan's right. He needs to remain close to the hospital for medical reasons."

"But then Nappa would need to be relocated and he needs the physical care the hospital has to offer," pointed out Bulma desperately trying to figure out something to work out. There had to be some place a good distance away and yet not too far away...

"Why not listen to Gohan? He has a point. Move Vegeta to Capsule Corporations. I'm sure everything will be fine," confirmed Goku with a smile.

Opening her mouth to reply why it could never work out, her voice was caught in her throat. Her mind began reeling over that thought. 'What if Vegeta DID stay at Capsule Corporations?' She knew her family had more space than they knew what to do with. There was a huge garden on the first floor of the complex, and Bulma knew she could afford to purchase as much food as a saiyan stomach needed. Hell, she could feed an army of saiyans and still have cash to live off of for five hundred years thanks to her her father's business. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the sound of it.

"You may be onto something Goku," replied Bulma after about a minute of silence. She glanced to the clock. It was nearing the afternoon-- almost time to check on Vegeta.

"Do I have a say in what my prince may be facing in the near future?" demanded the saiyan warrior. The earthlings blinked at the saiyan's outburst before Bulma shook her head side to side, "We need to keep you hidden in the mean time, Nappa. If Vegeta finds out about you... and it strikes a memory, everything will be for loss."

"It will be loss to YOU," snapped the saiyan, "I have already lost everything."

"You have another chance Nappa. Earth can be your new home. You should know that as well as I do. Interesting things happen around here."

"Until one of Freeza's units decides to come down and destroy everything in our place," sourly stated the saiyan, his lips curling.

"Freeza?"

Nappa's lip curled into a sardonic smirk, "You honestly didn't think Vegeta and I flew around aimlessly destroying civilizations without a second thought, did you?"

"Quite frankly," inserted Krillin glancing to the cripple, "We did."

"Fools."

With that, effortlessly, Nappa returned his body to its normal laying position before grabbing the cards. His hand moved over the edge of the mattress; he dropped the cards into Gohan's lap. They landed in a scattered mess. "I'm done playing." And not another word was uttered from Nappa. That was his informal way of telling his guests to leave the room. They did just that.

-------

Vegeta turned his head to the side just as the door opened. He held back a smile just as his blue haired angel walked through the premises of his private room. He didn't want to seem so eager for her company. He didn't understand why he wouldn't crack a simple smile her way. Maybe she would think of him as a fool for doing such. Maybe he should simply greet her and speak of how beautiful this day was becoming. After all, she had visited him for the past three days.

If he tried such a thing, his voice would be caught in his throat. What if he stuttered? What if he couldn't fully tell her what he was trying to say? What if...

"How are you doing Vegeta?" she simply asked the saiyan. She sat on a chair beside his bed. His head turned towards her. His lips remained unmoving-- his eyes were unreadable. He was terrified to speak to her.

She waited for a good minute or so as he stared at her, and she returned it. 'This is foolish...' thought the saiyan as a sneer made its way onto his lips. Vegeta turned his face away from hers. He was desperately trying to keep a blush of embarrassment from covering his olive colored skin. Of all times. This was the part of day he waited for! She always arrived at 12 PM. She gave her greetings and tried to make friendly conversation. He felt his face relax and the embarrassment fall from his system. He hated how his body reacted in the stupidest ways.

Finally, she released a sigh. "Not speaking to me, eh?"

Vegeta refrained from closing his eyes in anger. He was angry at himself. He couldn't make a simple reply.

How foolish.

"Well, I talked to the doctors earlier and they said you would be able to leave the hospital within the next two weeks. It's still a little ways off, but it's better than nothing. At least you won't be here forever resting with an IV needle stuck in your arm and monitors constantly beeping behind your head," Bulma lightly joked with a smile.

Vegeta's lip curled. Two weeks? Two more weeks before he would be separated from her? What would happen after that? For that matter, where would Vegeta end up? Yes, his brain had suffered from massive injuries, he understood that. But why did that not stop him from thinking about a possible future without her brightening it up. She was one of the first people he saw after waking up. Obviously she had the answers he could not recall.

"What will happen after I leave hospital care?"

Bulma's eyes widened. He actually spoke to her! The last couple of times she came to check on him, he became less and less sociable. He spoke little the second day he saw her and said nothing the third day. She heard that Vegeta wasn't one to talk much thanks to Nappa, unless he was throwing painful insults at people. Apparently his sarcasm alone could make anyone cry... or laugh, depending on what side of the situation you were in.

Bulma glanced to the tiled floors. How was she going to tell Vegeta? The way he was becoming so anti-social made her nervous, and her logic told her things would not end up nice if he lived at Capsule Corporation. Maybe Vegeta would be better off with Goku, even though there was a risk of him becoming more brain damaged...

"You will be residing at my home in Capsule Corporation." She noticed his eyes widened to the slightest degree. Immediately, she began speaking before he could say another word. "Now Vegeta, I know you're probably not very excited about this proposal, but we think it's best that you live in a location close to the hospitals. We're not very sure how severe these injuries to your brain may be, so we wanted to keep you close to the doctor. I can also purchase enough food to fill your stomach. My father owns Capsule Corporation, a very successful business, and with the earnings by the hour alone we--"

"Fine."

Bulma, not used to people cutting her off so much in a day, opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Finally catching her composure, she nodded her head. "So... you will live at Capsule Corporation for the time being?"

He turned away from her to look at the blank aqua colored wall. He was desperately trying not to stare at her too much. If so, she might become more nervous than she already was. His stare alone unnerved nurses and occasionally the doctor. Vegeta did not understand why they feared him so much. Bulma seemed to be the only one with enough gall to stand there unintimidated.

He liked that.

He nodded his head, "Do what is best."

Bulma's lips curled into a small smile. Maybe there was hope for the saiyan yet... Maybe if she tried conversing a little more. "So, Vegeta. Have any memories resurfaced?"

The prince closed his eyes.

------

_Screams, shouting, horrible, horrible laughter..._

_Fire blazing all around as the sky grew dark._

------

Vegeta opened his eyes. Mentally he contemplated what he should reveal. How could his mind enjoy replaying such horror? And yet every time he'd see them his stomach would clench in pain?

"I only see black and white," he replied.

Vegeta did not want to reveal the horrors his mind replayed over and over. It was like a broken record player-- repeating the same thing until someone snapped him out of the trance. His eyes turned to Bulma. Her blue ones filled with curiosity. He remained firm; he wanted to convince her he spoke no lies.

He had no idea of Bulma's intention. Apparently his life would become one big lie.

And she would start at this moment.

"Woman."

"The name's Bulma," she stated surprised at her new nick. Okay... so maybe she would start lying after she clarified her name.

"Bulma," he corrected. Her name rolled off his tongue like smooth molasses. His eyes were shining with curiosity; his mind wanted to be filled with answers about the past. "Can you tell me anything about my past?" She was stunned at his question. She had not much time to formulate a plausible story to include some "abnormalities" he may have-- even if Vegeta knew he was not of a human population. Vegeta watched her face as she remained silent. It was a simple question he asked, yet he didn't realize the complexity of what should and shouldn't be revealed. He wanted to see how much she made up-- he knew he was good at picking up any form of lying. Would his angel try and be deceptive like others in the past?

Bulma wasn't sure what should be said and what should be held secret. From what she could pick up, Vegeta was a good liar. She came to visit him at night well after he was asleep. The pain etched on his face spoke of the memories which could flood him at any time. And from the look in the saiyan's eye, she saw his ability to pick up lying as well.

A plan came to mind. She would simply speak what she knew. She's simply leave out the parts about chaos and destruction. May she would add a few things to soften the edges of his life. And maybe try to add a lie or two. That'd work, right?

"To be honest," started Bulma looking the saiyan in the eye, "I cannot give you any information about your past."

Vegeta examined her eyes. Her face was straight. There were no twitching nerves, and her eyes were not flitting in different directions. He internally growled. So, he was wrong. She was telling the truth. Strangely, it was... refreshing, but it was also frustrating. How could she know nothing about his past? She was the one who always came in to see his progress.

"No information?"

Bulma nodded in confirmation, "No information other than you are of an alien race from outer space."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

------

_There were many streaming lights passing him in the void of darkness._

_He saw various colors every once in a while from near by planets and moons..._

------

Glancing down to his waist, he saw the brown patch of fur. His muscles began to naturally unwind it as it took the appearance of a tail. A saiyan tail. His obsidian eyes darted from the tail to Bulma once more, "This tail comes from the alien race?"

She nodded her head. "My friend Goku is of the saiyan race. He had a tail when he was a child. His son Gohan also had a tail."

"You mean Kakarot?"

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Kakarot." He rolled his eyes in frustration at the question still lingering in her eyes. "Goku."

Realization became clear in her eyes until something different gripped her spirit. Vegeta knew it well...

_Fear_.

------

_567,233._

_He saw families huddled together..._

_One common trait..._

_Fear._

_Their purple faces became numbers in his mind._

_Blue light engulfed them..._

_567,237._

------

Vegeta closed his eyes and rubbed his aching forehead carefully. Bulma stood ready to call a nurse or doctor at any moment.

"Don't."

She stood still as he bore the pain. Moments passed-- they felt like eons until his skewed features became normal once more. He looked up to the woman. He felt his anxieties drain away.

"What was it?" she quietly asked.

He simply shrugged and looked the other way.

"I know that was something, Vegeta. Please tell me."

"Why should I?" he replied with a neutral face. "You know 'nothing about me'."

Her eyes narrowed. So, was this Vegeta's sharp tongue Nappa told her and her friends about? His sarcasm seemed mild, completely fluid as it left his lips. She bit her lip for the umpteenth time that day. He may not know of his past, but his personality sure was prominent. Only Kami knows how much of this she could take. Inwardly, Vegeta reminded her of... herself. That's what scared the human more than anything. If he became as bitchy as she did, then Capsule Corporation would become a hell zone of anger, arguments, and challenges.

Yet.

Maybe he was just miffed he couldn't receive answers he so desperately yearned for. Bulma knew if she was in such a state, she would grab any information about her past. Not knowing who she was would slowly kill herself internally.

She looked to the saiyan prince. His eyes were gazing into hers. At that moment, she felt a connection with the prince-- she felt a smidgen of his pain. Bulma made a decision.

"So, you cannot give me any more answers?" he asked feeling his chest sink to the slightest degrees.

Bulma's lips pressed together, as a plan formed in her mind. It was worth a shot. "You always kept silent about your past." He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but she received a vibe from the prince to continue. Obviously, his curiosity was piqued. "You told me something about not wanting to remember your past. It was filled with horrors you wanted to forget."

Vegeta looked to the sheets.

------

_The screams echoed in his ears._

_He slowly approached an army._

_Untrained men._

_Many stood there; they were only meat shields to protect their women..._

_They never stood a chance._

------

Vegeta's fingers gripped the sheet. He looked up to the woman, her eyes reading the pain in his. He obviously was trying to forget something great... something that gripped his very heart.

It must be memories trying to resurface.

'Wonderful,' she mentally uttered. 'There is no way I can let him rediscover his past.' She tried keeping her face as blank as possible. Only then did she know Vegeta wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I'm sorry you have to suffer this way," Bulma apologized trying to sound as sincere as possible. She watched as he stared at her for a moment. Again, she felt her gut wrench, as he silently examined her. He then looked away. Bulma knew it was his way of accepting her answer. She had to release a mental breath. He believed her lie. She also noted how easy it was for her to lie effectively. She looked to the sky. She noticed some clouds forming in the sky. It looked like rain may be coming their way.

Great.

"Do you want me to let you rest a little more Vegeta?" she asked. She felt the saturated tension in the room. It was very comfortable, and she waned to try and avoid it as much. Especially with an unstable saiyan prince. She still needed to discover what triggered Vegeta's memories. Once that problem was solved, the prince could start his new life without continuing his killing streak.

Then again...

Vegeta may return to his fighting instincts. Bulma refrained from biting her nail in nervousness. That's what happened to Goku. Even as a child, her friend always participated in a good fight. That's why she enjoyed having him around as a body guard during her first and second dragon ball hunts.

Her eyes opened wider. 'The Dragonballs!'

YES!

She smiled and nodded her head to the prince. His solemn expression changed to curiosity, as he watched her features change in two seconds flat. He instantly knew something was up. Being under the rule of Freeza taught him a thing or two about schemers. Obviously, he needed to keep high alert for what she may do within the next month.

Wonderful...

Bulma was beaming at her brilliant idea. She would simply find the Dragonballs and make a wish for Vegeta to have his mind permanently erased! It was perfect! Then she nor the Z Warriors would have to worry about his memories resurfacing!

Brilliant!

She gave a small laugh; she saw Vegeta's suspicious eye and giggled further. 'Just laugh it off,' Bulma mentally stated to herself, 'It will just confuse him.' Just as she thought, Vegeta turned his eyes away from her. His eyes shifted to the wall, and he kept them there. He began to sneer. Stupid woman. Her lips curled up a little more. It worked.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Bulma as she clapped her hands together.

He scoffed keeping his eyes from her, "I can tell."

She forced the smile to remain on her lips. She was ready to curse him out of the room. No one in their right mind would smart mouth her! Even if they were one of the biggest threats to the planet earth, the human population, and maybe any other races that existed in this galaxy...

She tried shaking those thoughts out of her mind. So maybe the Dragonballs would be needed this time around. After Mr. Popo's visit from a few days back, hope resurfaced once more. He spoke mainly to Goku about Namek and the original set of Dragonballs. The news brought joy to the Earthlings. They could wish back their fallen comrades and Piccolo too. Bulma's cheeks brightened. Just at the thought of having Yamcha back placed butterflies in her stomach. And yet...

Her eyes traveled to the dark prince. His eyes turned back to her as he closely examined her moment of joy. The universe could not afford to have another blood-thirsty saiyan running amuck. She was sure the Namekians would allow her to make one wish for Vegeta's memories to be completely erased.

Right?

Maybe she needed to talk it over with her friends first. She sighed. Why is it that her friends and she always faced the most dangerous of tasks while the other citizens of earth just lived like nothing terrible would ever happen?

Her stomach growled, and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She couldn't believe all this thinking was making her hungry! "Well, I for one am up for Chinese Food takeout. I'm sure you're becoming tired of the hospital food."

Vegeta scoffed, "Please, Bulma. The slop I once ate on Freeza's base makes hospital food look like a ten course meal of the finest delicates." His lips curled in distaste, "I could care less what food you give me to eat. It's better tasting than most meals I forced myself to choke down."

Her mind instantly went into overload at his words.

'Slop? Base? Freeza...?'

She had no idea what he was talking about, but she had a strong feeling it had to do with his past. He just unknowingly mentioned a memory that could completely unlock his forgotten memories. She chose not to speak of such words to the prince. She would, however, discuss them with Nappa. He spoke about Freeza just before she came into this hospital room, but he only gave vague details. Maybe he would be willing to give her details as to who this 'Freeza' was. Her mind started concocting a plan to smoothly move away from his spoken words. Maybe he didn't realize what his mouth uttered...

"Well, every time we went out, you saiyans always preferred the Chinese Food. Mostly because they served large quantities for a little cost," uttered Bulma as an after thought. Even though Vegeta and Nappa never tasted Chinese Food in their life, she thought it might be a good food choice considering how much Goku enjoyed it. Growing up with the child saiyan opened her eyes to his outrageous appetite. She was surprised to find he had preferences as well. Chinese buffets and Japanese steak-houses were on his favorite list of food as well as Mexican and Italian cuisine. Surely, Vegeta couldn't that much different, right?

"Really?" questioned Vegeta with a raised eyebrow. Sure, he could blame this amnesia for not remembering past events, but he mentally swore he never ate this so-called 'Chinese Food'. Call him crazy, but his gut feeling remained. He looked to the woman. He caught her in a lie.

His lips narrowed into a thin line.

Maybe she wasn't as pure as he wanted to think...

"Yeah," Bulma nodded before pulling out her hand held communicator. She pressed the screen before looking to the device. "I've never seen you turn away from Chinese Food."

"Of course," he muttered sarcastically. It was a soft reply, too soft for her ears to pick up. He saw the side of her eye twitch. She was about to spew another lie.

"I'll make sure to order a little bit of everything. I don't want your stomach to become sick from some of the fried stuff." She then proceeded to order food from the communicating device. It was different and quite primitive. Nothing like a scouter...

------

_He tapped the side button on the scouter..._

_Numbers flashed before his eyes._

_These warriors were incredibly weak..._

_They were perfect toys._

------

His eyes narrowed. Why was he having the strangest memories? Surely, it was from a past he couldn't remember; yet, every word the woman spoke of made no sense of his strange recollections.

Too many unanswered questions.

Vegeta mentally gave a sigh before Bulma turned back to him. A smile crossed her lips. "They'll be here with the food in an hour. Of course, with your saiyan appetite you guys need to consume large amounts of food--"

"You spoke of another saiyan."

Bulma paused. She really didn't want to continue the conversation, but the look in his eye said he would have it no other way, even if she tried to change the subject. "Goku?"

Vegeta nodded his head.

"What about him?" she cautiously asked.

"I want to see him."

Bulma blinked. "He's... unable to do that right now."

Vegeta saw the same nerve beside her eye twitch. She was lying, yet again. He was becoming pissed off. Maybe he shouldn't rely on her for information, not if she spews lies like this! "Cut the crap, woman, and get him for me!"

"But he can't--"

"I know you are lying."

Bulma instantly shut up. She didn't know what else to say. All words and reason became lodged in her mind as she tried to come up with another lie to cover what had been exposed. She felt Vegeta's eyes watching her and calculating her every move. His eyes were daring her to lie again, to express words of deceit so he could have a reason to shun her... to destroy her.

She looked to her lap. Bulma knew if Vegeta saw Goku his memory would be spurred. And his flashbacks were coming back in droves. So much for a long period of amnesia like the doctors suggested.

"I will need to talk to Goku first."

His hand reached to her face, and his fingers lifted her eyes up. He saw no deceit, and he nodded in understanding. A hint of a smirk curled on his lips. 'Good girl,' his mind whispered. He was pleased to realize she learned her lesson about speaking truth. She must be smarter than he first thought, at least smart enough to want to keep her life. He nodded his head to her in understanding. He wasn't quite sure why. He had a feeling he wasn't naturally calm and patient with those he existed around.

Bulma turned her eyes away from the dark prince and quickly stood up from her chair. "You might want to rest. It'll be a while till the food arrives."

Neither uttered another word as the human quickly left the room. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched her hasty retreat. His chest slowly began to tighten. Hopefully, she would be back soon.

------

_**AN: Thank you all for your encouragement for the first chapter to this story! Now, my request for you is to write a review. I know it's "time consuming" but I would really love your feedback, questions, comments, etc. I will get back to you if you do have a question.**_

_**Again, thank you ALL! And please review. :D I love receiving feedback!**_


End file.
